


Poor Conductor

by dinoburger



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Gen, Music, Mutilation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Poor Conductor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Conductor

For nights he’s been yearning  
For someone to hear  
The sweet record turning  
With love so sincere  
But time and time again, they frown  
And leave his songs dismissed  
Just stay with him, turn back around  
Don’t glare and shake your fist

Oh conductor, poor conductor,  
He swears the music’s never out of date  
But conductor, sweet conductor,  
I fear it may already be too late.

A sadness so blue  
As an ocean so deep  
Like his skin too  
From the woes that he keeps  
Eyes stained bloody red  
From the tears that he’s shed  
Wonders why they all dread  
The music in his head?

Put his heart in each word  
Only to have it broke  
As they let it go unheard  
Left to sob, left to choke  
Why won’t anyone listen?  
Haven’t they heard of taste?  
Freshest tears glisten,  
When all goes to waste!

Oh conductor, poor conductor,  
His reality is going out of tune  
But conductor, sweet conductor,  
He won’t let the music end so soon

Such a classic fashion  
To lead songs so grand  
With power and passion  
With sweeps of his hand  
And with symphonies proud  
But suffering such hate  
The unknowing angered crowd  
Has already sealed their fate

It’s one long fight  
To make them stay  
Under spotlight  
He’ll make them pay  
For all the things they did to him  
And all the things they never would  
With despair filling to the brim  
Performing songs that no-one should

Will they listen now?  
Oh conductor…

A perfect moon shines high above,  
Sorrowful songs filling the air  
But words so full of purest love  
Even though there’s no-one there  
Except the faceless head so white  
One watcher far up in the sky  
To soothe the loneliness of night  
While graveyard winds so softly sigh

When a traveller wanders there lost  
Stumbling out from the trees  
But without knowing the cost  
All of a sudden he sees  
That one woman standing alone  
That one person standing so near  
Now he’s not all on his own  
And finally someone to hear  
The melodies of his soul  
That he’d held onto so long  
But he’s already lost control  
Now everything sounds wrong

Still he plays,  
Still she stays…

Oh conductor, dear conductor,  
I can feel your words piercing my skin,  
Please conductor, poor conductor,  
Will nothing stop the record’s spin?

The needle so sharp it draws blood to the touch  
Forming cleanest curving red lines  
What can I do when I feel it’s too much  
But he swears he knows that I’ll be fine

Oh conductor stop this please,  
The pain has brought me to my knees  
But with your broken twisted heart  
You can’t help tearing me apart  
From all this harboured agony  
And life so sworn to tragedy  
You’ll never know you’ll never be  
A musician as true,  
So what am I to do?

Poor conductor…

Oh conductor, poor conductor,  
As I lay here butchered on the ground  
Why conductor, poor conductor,  
Is it truly happiness you’ve found?  
In this warped and tortured piece of sound?  
Wishing there was somebody around…

Oh conductor…

Poor conductor…

Oh conductor…

Poor conductor…


End file.
